Megara (The Story of a Kitten who became a Jellicle Cat)
by meagan.becvar
Summary: Megara's family died and went to the heavyside layer a long time ago or so they thought. Old Deauteronomy finds a home for her. She grows up to become a beautiful young queen.
1. Chapter 1 A Kitten in a Box

All was quiet in the junkyard of the Jellicle cats not a sound heard from neither peek or pollicle. The only sound that need was the mewing of baby kitten. Old Deuteronomy came over to the junkyard gates where the little kitten was in a box looking around at her surroundings. She looked up at Old Deuteronomy the kitten got scared as she looked at him "Don't worry young one I won't hurt you." said Old Deuteronomy gently stroking the kittens fur. The kitten mewed in delight as she nuzzled up against his fur.

Old Deuteronomy didn't want this kitten to be left fearing that Macavity might somehow hurt her or try to find her. He didn't want the little kitten in Macavity's grasp especially after what happened to her mother. Old Deuteronomy took the kitten out of the box then set her down on the ground. He opened up the gates of the Jellicle Junkyard "Come on little one I will find a family for you." said Old Deuteronomy going into the gates of the junkyard. The kitten followed right behind him.

She pounced a little bit on the way to the den but, keeping close to Old Deuteronomy every step of the way. He stopped at Den then opened the curtain "Hello Old Deuteronomy." said a voice from inside the den. The kitten got scared hiding behind Old Deuteronomy "Hello Skimble." said Old Deuteronomy smiling at him "What bring's you to our den." said Skimble with questioning look. Old Deuteronomy picked up the kitten as he held her in his arms. Skimble looked at the cute little kitten which the little kitten him scared "Aww where did this little one come from." said Skimble taking the little kitten in his arms the kitten cuddled up against his fur "I don't either her parents died or either one parent died I found her in a box." said Old Deuteronomy. Skimble smiled at the little kitten "Oh Jenny would love to hear that she was always wanting another kitten ever since she had Bill Bailey and that was a long time ago." said Skimble "Then I suggest you and Jenny both adopt her." said Old Deuteronomy "We will gladly adopt her." said Skimble. The kitten smile at Skimble who was just glad to have a family "Well Skimble I'd best be off." said Old Deuteronomy "Goodbye Old Deuteronomy take care." said Skimble. Old Deuteronomy looked back at to look at the little kitten before he left the den "Good luck young one." He said to the kitten.

The little kitten nuzzled against Skimble "Skimble." said voice that scared the kitten that she hid behind Skimble. Jennyanydots came next to Skimble "Skimble it's getting late dear." said Jenny "I know Old Deuteronomy came to visit and he brought a little someone with him." said Skimble picking up the kitten and putting her in his arms. Jenny smile "Aww she's beautiful." said Jenny smiling at the little kitten "Where did he find her?" "He found her in box in front of gates of the Junkyard he thinks that her parents or that one parent died and left her in a box." said Skimble "Aww the poor dear." said Jenny "He wanted us to adopt her." said Skimble. Jenny's face lit up "Oh thank you Skimble ever since Plato and Bill Bailey left the den I've always wanted another kitten." said Jenny "I know dear." said Skimble. Jenny picked the kitten up and laid her down the floor. The kitten snuggle up against her "What shall we name her Jenny?" Skimble asked. Jenny looked at the kitten she was a mixed kitten her fur was white,gold,red,grey,and black. It took Jenny a long time to think until she had the right name for her own kitten "We shall call her Megara." said Jenny with smile. Skimble beamed at the little kitten "That's a perfect name for her." said Skimble. The kitten fell sleep in Jenny's arms her adopted parents snuggle right next to her as the Jellicle Moon shone brightly in the night sky. All the stars were sing that Megara would be somehow the next Jellicle Queen.


	2. Chapter 2 Exploring the Junkyard

Megara woke up to the early morning dawn her adopted parents were still sleeping. She wanted to go out of the den to explore the junkyard. She slowly opened the curtain door of the den. The sun show the bright light that made Megara's fur look golden even though her fur was mixed she looked like beautiful ray of light. Megara noticed 4 kitten's in the junkyard she decided to introduce herself to them. She went over to Ecetera,Electra,Victoria, and Jemima were play "Hello." she said looking at the four girl kittens playing "Hello." said Ecetera being the first one of the group of kittens to talk the new kitten "Can I play with you?" Megara asked.

The the four kittens talked it over with one another "Sure What's your name?" Ecetera asked "My name is Megara." said Megara "I'm Ecetera." said Ecetera. The black and orange kitten came up to Megara "Hi I'm Electra." said Electra nuzzling Megara's side. The white one came next to her "I'm Victoria." she said. The youngest out of the all the kittens who was red,black white, and brown came over to introduce herself "I'm Jemima." said the kitten smiling at her. Megara smiled she never had friends before for she was brought into the junkyard last night. The kittens started to play a game of leap frog which was interrupted by Pouncival "Hey ladies." said Pouncival to the girl kittens "Hey Pounce." said Electra. Pouncival notice Megara "Who's the new kitten?" he asked "This Megara our new friend." said Victoria. Pouncival had to admit that this new kitten was beautiful more beautiful then the older queen Bombalurina. The kittens started playing tag which Pouncival cheated on "Your supposed to tag all of us not just Megara." said Ecetera "Sorry Ecetera." said Pouncival who winked at Megara.

Suddenly there was noise coming from the tunnel out came Rum Tum Tugger. The four kittens came over to him Megara was very shy but, looked at Tugger for a bit. He had a mane he was spotted from the front the rest of his body was black. She stared at him for long time as her friends were fangirling over him. Tugger smiled at the four then from the corner of his eye he saw Megara looking at him he smiled at her which made her blush a bit. Tugger decided to go over to the little kitten to say hi to her. He walked right up to her "Hi." said Tugger being Tuggerish "Hi." said Megara "What's a beautiful young kitten like you doing all by yourself?" he asked giving her a wink "I was playing with my friends." she said "Oh." he said. He was very interested in this kitten she was nothing like the other kitten who all fangirled over him. She was very pretty he eyes shone brightly into his "Uh well anyway I'm Rum Tum Tugger or Tugger you call me by either." he said planting a kiss on her paw. She giggled a bit which Tugger thought was cute "I'm Megara." she said. Tugger kissed her paw "Maybe I'll you are then." he said with wink then walked away. The four kittens were speechless "Wow I never seen Tugger make move on any kitten before." said Ecetera "He usually going for the older queens like Cassandra or Bombalrina." said Electra "Yes but, did you see the way he looked at Megara he's definately attracted to her." said Victoria "They would make an adorable the couple." Ecetera said smiling. The four kitten's came over to their friend "We think Tugger has a think for you." said Jemima to Megara "No he doesn't." said Megara "Yes he does he couldn't take his eyes off you." said Ecetera. Megara blushed a bit which made all the kittens giggle "You like him." said Electra "No I do." said Megara "Yes you do." said Victoria. Megara blushed again "Alright I do." she said "Then go for it." said Ecetera. Megara thought she should go for it just at Old Deuteronomy and Munkustrap came out then sat on the tire.

The five kittens went over to Old Deuteronomy and Munkustrap "Hello Old Deuteronomy." said Ecetera "Hello little ones Hello Megara." said Old Deuteronomy looking at Megara. Munkustrap looked at the new kitten she was rather attractive even though he liked Demeter but, then again this little was beautiful he couldn't stop looking at her. Megara looked at Munkustrap then blushed then crawled away "Munk are you okay?" said Jemima looking at him "Yeah." he said looking at Megara walking away. Ecetera noticed what Munkustrap looking at and snapped him out of it "Munk snapped out of it." said Ecetera giggling at him. Munkustrap blushed but, concentrated on protecting the tribe.

Meanwhile Megara wanted to get away for bit. She didn't know why but, when she saw Munkustrap looking at her she was attracted to him also even though she was just a kitten but, she already had feelings for Tugger who would be next she thought as looked up at the sunlight it was getting to sunset now. She decided to go back to the den to see if her parents were done. Sure enough they left a note in the den that they went out to meet Jellylorum and Gus. Megara smiled then laid on the mat she closed her eyes then fell asleep dreaming of Tugger.


End file.
